ce visage que je ne connaissais pas
by XYZ263103
Summary: ce n'est pas le couple que l'on pourrait croire, si j'en dit plus je casse le tout petit mystère, dsl. Shino a une mission et celle ci rate. il se découvre petit à petit des sentiments pour son coéquipier.


_slt à ts. _

_merci pour les reviews des anonymes sur la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et merci à Oo.Yumi.oO. qui y pense toujours XD._

_ bon bonne lecture et reviews svp ? mdr_

* * *

**Cette face que je ne connaissais pas.**

Shino regarda son ordre de mission, il soupira et sortit de chez lui, passant chez son coéquipier pour le prévenir. Ensemble ils partirent, à l'ouest, aux abords de la forêt et de Suna, leur but était simple, prendre en charge une famille qui les y attendrait et les ramener à Konoha.

Son compagnon l'accueillit d'un grand sourire, habituel chez lui, il ne l'avait que rarement vu autrement. Il se prépara rapidement, prenant ce qui devait l'être et le suivit, engageant la conversation avec entrain. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent presque pas en route, se dépêchant d'aller vers leur cible, et ne dormant même que très peu.

Ils se savaient près du but et accélérèrent. La chaleur du pays du vent commençait à s'immiscer dans celle infernale et humide de la forêt, ils suaient et avaient soif, mais quelque chose dans l'air leur disait que ce n'était pas cela le plus important. La forêt était silencieuse, aucune présence animale n'était détectable, les deux comparses cachèrent leurs présences du reste du monde.

Shino sentait de plus en plus que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses insectes s'excitaient, quelque uns voletaient autour de lui, de plus en plus bruyamment. Il regarda son coéquipier qui avait l'air de plus en plus angoisser, ce dernier ne parlait plus depuis quelques instants, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, comme si d'instinct il l'avait senti lui aussi.

Il dépassa le maître insecte d'un bond et Shino le vit s'arrêter d'un geste sec. Il stoppa près de lui, sur l'énorme branche qui laissait entrevoir des roches et le début d'une immense prairie de sable. Son acolyte avait l'air choqué et sa réaction se fit au quart de tour.

Plus bas, gisait contre une roche devenue cramoisie les corps ensanglantés de deux anbus, plus loin, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver, le corps sans vie de la femme tomba sur celui de son mari décapiter, son dernier regard fut pour son enfant qui n'arrivait plus à pleurer tellement sa peur était grande.

Les deux hommes s'approchaient de l'enfant, l'un pointa sa faucille sur le petit enfant qui le regardait de ses yeux agrandis de terreur. La lame allait s'abattre sur lui lorsque apparut le blond qui stoppa l'arme d'une main enveloppée d'un épais chakra rouge et dont le visage n'avait plus rien de sympathique.

Naruto respirait la haine en cet instant, il avança sa main droite vers l'homme qui fit un bond en arrière, pas assez rapide néanmoins, et qui se fit érafler tout le torse, faisant gicler le sang. Naruto se baissa, prenant appuis d'un pied et d'une main, se servant de son pied comme d'une lame et atteignit l'homme dans le flanc.

Shino n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, trop estomaqué par la face de l'Uzumaki. Il avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras, grognant un hurlement sinistre et inquiétant. L'un des hommes tenta de s'enfuir, mais une vague d'air le suivie et le découpa en trois. L'autre toujours à terre tentait de ramper pour s'enfuir alors que son sang se déverser en quantité importante. Le blond sauta et atterrit sur son dos, le finissant en le transperçant d'un rasengan bien senti.

Naruto se redressa, lentement, comme si tous ses mouvements étaient pesants. Il regarda l'enfant de ses yeux d'un rouge rubis et dont les fentes noires firent froid dans le dos à Shino. Le petit tremblait, Naruto essayait de se calmer, une ombre leur tomba dessus, Shino envoya ses insectes qui rentrèrent par les orifices libres de sa cible et qui tomba à genoux, n'arrivant pas à hurler la douleur d'en avoir des centaines se profilant dans ses chaires.

Shino s'approcha, ne prêtant aucun regard à sa proie, préférant regarder un œil sur son coéquipier qui regardait de haut l'homme à terre. Sa main était toujours en avant, sans une once de pitié, l'afflux d'énergie qui avait pris des formes pointues s'élancèrent vers son adversaire et le transpercèrent.

L'Aburame s'arrêta, la bouche entrouverte, mirant derrière ses lunettes opaques la face froide de son ami. Naruto ferma les yeux quelques instants tandis que les insectes retournaient vers leur maître. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à nouveau bleu azur, calme mais encore teintés d'une certaine colère. Il fit un énorme sourire au gamin et l'enveloppa dans sa veste qu'il avait retiré en le posant à terre. Le petit s'endormit malgré sa peur dans les bras d'un clone qui cherchait à le rassurer.

Naruto n'avait rien dit, creusant un simple trou commun pour ceux qu'il avait tué d'un geste sur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le couple et les regarda longuement, puis murmura silencieusement un pardon. Il transporta les corps auprès d'un arbre et creusa profondément, les enterrant avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait y mettre. Lorsqu'il les eut recouvert d'énormes pierres pour empêcher les animaux sauvages d'en faire un charnier, Naruto s'enturbanna le crâne d'un vêtement qui traînait dans les effets personnels et qui n'avaient plus de propriétaires.

Il alla voir son clone, regarda le petit être qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans et passa gentiment sa main sur sa joue rebondit, puis reprit des bras de son lui-même l'enfant. Shino n'avait jamais vu son vis-à-vis agir de cette manière, entre rage, douceur et tristesse. En une mission aussi simple, il avait appris plus sur Naruto qu'en quelques années en présence des autres. Le blond lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant et reprit la route.

De toute la scène, Shino n'avait pas bougé, comprenant qu'il ne connaissait pas le vrai Naruto, qu'il n'avait jamais vu que la surface de l'iceberg, la face qui cherchait à noyer tout le reste sous de nombreux sourire et une énergie sans faille. Le brun se décida enfin à bouger en voyant Naruto l'attendre plus loin

Il se tourna vers Shino, le regard neutre et le vit prendre à terre les sacs des deux parents. Il arriva à sa hauteur et le blond reprit sa route.

-On doit retourner à Konoha, Naruto.

-Ce petit n'a plus de parent, je vais prévenir Gaara qu'ils sont morts, ainsi que ses deux gardes. Et puis dans peu de temps il ferra nuit, je ne veux pas lui faire faire cela de nuit, ensuite il faut qu'il se repose et enfin Suna est plus proche.

-C'est définitif ?

-Exact. Si tu veux retourner à Konoha, tu es libre, moi j'irais de ce coté.

-……….

Shino n'ajouta rien de plus et suivit son acolyte, vexé toutefois de n'avoir eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Ils arrivèrent à Suna à la tomber de la nuit, épuisés et quelque peu malodorant. Ils étaient en vu du village et allaient passer les larges portes lorsque plusieurs anbus apparurent devant eux. Naruto n'était pas d'humeur et ouvrait la bouche après de nombreuses heures de silence.

-Je voudrais voir le Kazekage.

-Bien sur, on va vous offrir notre chef sur un plateau d'argent.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je veux voir Gaara. Le ton du blond était catégorique.

-Naruto, si tu….

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-…….

-Oh ! Naruto et….et….

-Shino.

-C'est ça, Shino ! Temari leur fit un énorme sourire. Vous faites quoi là ? normalement vous deviez pas récupérer…

-Justement, ils sont mort, on a que le gamin et on voudrait passer la nuit ici pour repartir demain Temari.

-……toi t'es pas net là.

-Tu trouves aussi ? Shino souriait derrière ses couches de manteaux.

-Ouais, ça t'as tellement secoué que ça Naruto ?

-Il n'aura plus de parents.

-………

-Naruto ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ne ? Salut Kankuro, il faudrait que je vois Gaara. Les anbus eux disparurent sur un claquement de doigts de l'être peinturluré.

-…….

-Hm…salut Shino.

-Salut.

-Bon suivez moi, je vais vous amener jusqu'à une chambre, Gaara passera vous voir ensuite, pour le moment il a une réunion importante.

-Merci.

Naruto resserra délicatement sa veste ou était encore le gamin et suivit la jeune femme, laissant Kankuro repartir vérifier les tours de garde des anbus et prévenir Gaara. Le silence était plus qu'important dans le petit groupe, Temari regardait le blond en coin, celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour l'enfant et semblait dans la vague.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre réserver aux invités de marque. Naruto y entra et mit l'enfant au lit, Temari leur fit signe qu'elle repartait et leur montra qu'il y avait du linge et autres accommodations du même genre dans la chambre qui ressemblait plus à un petit appartement.

Le blond se débarrassa des artefacts superflus qu'il avait, Shino lui se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir jetait un regard vers le placard. Naruto entendit l'eau tomber et sortit quelques instants sur le balcon. Il regarda le noir presque gris qui ondulait sur les formes sableuses, la lune jouant de temps à autre avec les nuages. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira un bon coup puis rentra.

Et c'est en rentrant qu'il se retrouva face à un inconnu, il fit donc un bond à faire pâlir un champion olympique de saut en longueur et attrapa un kunai qu'il avait mis sur la table de chevet pour le balancer vers sa cible. Cette dernière eut l'air surprise et fit un pas en arrière alors qu'une armada grouillant et bourdonnant sortie de son corps pour stopper l'arme.

Naruto avait la bouche bée, les yeux arrondis et avait perdu quelques couleurs. La personne lui faisant face n'était autre que Shino, débarrassait de tous ses vêtements et trônant au milieu de la pièce en serviette de bain autour des hanches. Il n'avait même plus ses lunettes et révélait une face à croquer. Ses yeux légèrement en amande étaient d'un vert émeraude, la peau presque aussi pale que celle de Sasuke et ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau laissaient perler des gouttelettes sur ses épaules. La musculature parfaitement assortie à la panoplie et jouant sous la peau sans mal, Naruto n'en revenait pas de voir son acolyte aussi simplement vêtu.

-Naruto, ça va pas la tête ? t'as faillit me tuer

-Shi…Shino…..

-Ben oui Shino, qui d'autre ?

-…….

-Parce que tu réfléchis en plus ? baka.

-Hey, c'est pas ma faute à moi non plus hein, c'est la première fois que je te vois sortir de ta cachette vestimentaire et pis sans lunettes, pardon, mais t'es pas du tout pareil.

-…….

-Gaara ne devrait pas tarder, je vais prendre une douche moi aussi.

Le blond passa rapidement près de Shino, le rouge aux joues de ne pas l'avoir reconnu et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain en attrapant des vêtements qu'il avait préparé avant de sortir. Shino le regarda, satisfait d'avoir vu encore une nouvelle face de son ami et le trouvant de plus en plus intéressant.

Il prit place dans un siège, une pomme dans une main, un livre dans l'autre et attendit de voir venir le maître des lieux. Le garçonnet n'avait pas bougé, malgré la petite altercation. Naruto ressortit quelques instants plus tard, l'air revigoré, un sourire lascif sur le visage. Il était arrivé dans la pièce avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon marron, les cheveux non séchés. Il ne les essuya pas, ayant seulement posé la serviette sur ses épaules et attrapa une pomme lui aussi puis se ficha sur un pouf et la mangea.

Shino le regardait de haut en bas, n'ayant jamais imaginé que le blond puisse être aussi bien fait. Il trouvait cela bizarre d'être attiré par Naruto alors que les hommes ne lui avaient jamais fait d'effet et allait briser le silence lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement.

Gaara entra, suivit de deux plateaux et vint s'installer près d'eux. Il semblait extenué, il se redressa en se passant une main dans ses cheveux et regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. Sans rien dire il fit un rapide aller retour de haut en bas de son corps, Shino sentit un agacement lui titiller les neurones et le roux parla.

-Salut Naruto….Shino. Les yeux turquoise regardèrent ceux émeraude pour s'assurer qu'il s'adressait à la bonne personne.

-Salut Gaara. Shino se contenta lui d'un signe de tête.

-Vous devriez être en route pour Konoha.

-On est arrivé trop tard, tes anbus sont morts, ses parents aussi, il ne reste que lui. Naruto regardait l'endroit où dormait l'enfant.

-……

-Nous repartirons demain matin, je voulais qu'il puisse se reposer avant.

-Bien, tu veux une escorte ?

-Non, je pense que ça ira, merci Gaara.

-Hm, reposez vous, pas de problème, vous êtes les bienvenu en ma demeure et tu le sais.

-Hé, merci.

-Je vais prévenir l'Hokage et je vais m'occupé de savoir qui les a tué et pourquoi.

-Bien. Le blond lui souriait à nouveau normalement.

-Bon, là ce sont vos repas et prenez votre temps pour demain. Salut.

-Héhé, merci Gaara.

Le blond se leva et alla avec lui jusqu'à la porte, la refermant derrière le roux et prit les plateaux pour les ramener vers la petite table entre la chaise et le pouf. Il en posa un devant Shino et commença à manger le sien.

Puis quand il eut fini, il alla vers le gamin et le changea en retenant son souffle pour ne pas le réveiller. Naruto regarda Shino et lui fit signe qu'il lui laissait le deuxième lit et se coucha près du gamin qui avait resserré son poing autour d'un pan de son pantalon.

Le lendemain matin, le petit se leva et chouina. Naruto se réveilla et se mit à le bercer doucement, sous le regard ensommeillé du brun. L'enfant finit par se calmer et réclama à manger. Le blond regarda son compagnon qui sortit du lit, enfila un pantalon sur son boxer, remit ses lunettes et sortit à l'exploration ainsi vêtu du bâtiment. Il revint peu après avec Temari qui portait de quoi manger.

-Salut, justement j'étais en route pour vous réveiller les gars. Elle tendit au gamin un petit déjeuner et il se mit à manger en s'en mettant un peu partout.

-Il semble avoir tout oublié là non ?

-………

-En même temps à cet âge là….et puis le choc aussi...

-Il était pas prévu au programme lui, il s'appelle comment ?

-Kazuya. Le petit tourna la tête et fit un énorme sourire à Naruto.

-…….héhéhé, t'es trop mignon toi. Le blond l'attrapa et se mit à jouer avec lui, l'emmenant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Vous rentrez ? la blonde dévisageait le brun goulûment. Ce dernier ajusta ses verres et commença son petit déj.

-Ouais, dès qu'il a finit.

-Hm, bon je vais y aller, c'est à moi de savoir qui à fait quoi et pourquoi.

-……….bye. Shino buvait calmement son café, ne flanchant pas d'un pouce devant le regard marron.

Naruto revint avec l'enfant tout frais et Shino était habillé et prêt à partir. Le blond se changea, mangea et ils partirent. Le blond passa près du bureau du Kazekage le salua et ils sortirent peu après du village. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt dans l'après midi, ne s'étant arrêter que pour se rassasier un minimum. Naruto ne lâchait pas l'enfant et était attentif au moindre besoin, même s'il ne le montrait pas à Kazuya. Il avait que Shino semblait interrogatif et lui répondit que s'était pour ne pas le gâter.

Le petit babiller et Naruto jouait avec lui, moins attentif qu'il ne le faudrait. Shino déploya donc ses insectes, ce qui fit rire l'enfant de voir toutes les petites bêtes s'envolées. Il avait marché toute la journée, continuant lorsque Kazuya s'endormit dans ses bras. Ils ne se stoppèrent que parce que Naruto se plaignit de ne plus sentir ses bras et que Shino ne se sentait pas l'envi de prendre le gosse sur le reste du chemin.

Ils venaient de poser les affaires qu'il portait, Naruto lui faisant un sourire d'un kilomètre, heureux de pouvoir soulager ses bras. Il le posa et se retourna pour faire du feu, lorsqu'il se trouva encerclé par les deux petits bras. Le gamin piaillait et semblait vouloir jouer. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et Shino, les mains derrière la tête pour s'en servir comme coussin les regardait jouer. Le petit mangea peu et se rendormit, Naruto l'encercla dans ses bras, se couchant dans son dos et le rejoignit dans le pays des songes.

Shino le fixa, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Il n'en revenait pas de le voir si joyeux et attentionné envers l'enfant, jouant avec lui et riant, et maintenant dormir calmement, alors qu'il s'était déchaîné il y a peu. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, le blond occupait toute ses pensées, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé si intéressant. Et c'est en se rappelant l'exploit de son acolyte qu'il se mit à se demander ce qui avait pu le faire changer à ce moment là, car le brun avait remarqué les petites transformations physiques survenue durant le combat.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, Naruto s'était mis à trembler doucement, revivant parfois sa solitude d'antan dans ses cauchemars, et l'angoisse de perdre tout ce qu'il avait depuis si peu de temps. Il se leva en sursaut, une main au front, gorgeant ses poumons d'oxygène.

-Naruto ?

-Hu ? le blond sembla prendre conscience de l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

-Ça va ? t'as..

-Oui….t'en fais pas ça ira.

-……..

-Je vais prendre la suite, dors Shino, la nuit est bien avancée non ?

-……..mouais.

L'homme aux insectes se cala un peu plus contre la souche sur laquelle il s'appuyait et continua de regarder vers Naruto qui buvait à grande gorgée. Le blond n'avait pas remarqué son intérêt et regarda l'enfant. Son faible sourire disparut rapidement, Shino voyait qu'il retenait ses larmes, Naruto finit par se mettre une grande claque après s'être essuyer quelques larmes et sembla lointain.

Shino voulait lui demander s'il tenait vraiment à prendre le tour de garde, mais Naruto recouvrit du mieux qu'il put l'enfant et se leva pour mieux se réveiller. Son air perdu avait disparu, il arborait de nouveau un faciès normal. Le brun eut un sourire et s'endormit, décidant de le connaître plus en profondeur à partir de maintenant.

Au petit matin lorsqu'il se leva, Naruto se tenait dans un rayon de soleil, tête vers le ciel, semblant prier silencieusement. Il se leva et retourna vers son sac d'où il sortit de la nourriture et mangea sans appétit. Shino n'avait pas bouger, mais le blond avait senti qu'il était réveillé et lui lança de quoi se nourrir. Puis il partit vers le gamin pour le préparer au départ qui ne serait pas long.

-Hey Naruto.

-Hum ? tiens mange ça toi.

-Gageu.

-Ouais ouais, gageu si tu veux mais mange.

-Naruto.

-Ouaiiiis quoi ?

-Quand…tu les…as tué…..

-Eh ben ? il s'était tourné vers le brun ayant finis avec Kazuya.

-Tu n'étais pas vraiment toi non ?

-Si.

-……… le blond se touchait le ventre.

-C'est une partie de moi.

-………

-Tu portes des insectes en toi Shino, et ben moi c'est presque ça….en plus dangereux cependant je pense.

-Vraiment ? tu risques pas de te faire bouffer vivant si tu manques de chakra toi au moins.

-……….. Naruto avait détourné les yeux et avait un petit sourire ironique.

-…..ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-……….

-Reponds, je vais pas te fuir parce que t'as un truc en toi.

-Si je perds le contrôle, je risque de disparaître et surtout de tous vous tuer.

-……..mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

-……..

-Naru….

-Tu as fini Kazuya ? bon je te change et après on part ok.

-Geuuuuu

-Oui geuu…hahahaha

Mais le rire du blond sonnait faux et la curiosité de Shino était piquée au vif. Ils partirent ensuite sans encombre jusqu'à Konoha ou ils retrouvèrent Tsunade en pleine sieste matinale.

-Oi la vieille !

-……..les yeux de l'Aburame s'étaient agrandis devant l'impolitesse de son ami.

-Gnééé ? ah Naruto…de retour. Ooouuuuaaaah. Elle avait sursauté, plusiuers marque de stylo imprimée sur la face.

-Mettez surtout pas votre main devant votre bouche quand vous baillez.

-Et c'est celui qui me traite de vieille qui ose me dire ça.

-Héhé. Naruto pencha sa tête de coté et le petit se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Il le laissa faire quelques instants et joua avec lui en le chatouillant.

-………Shino et Tsunade le regardaient faire, l'un n'en revenant pas de le voir agir si simplement face à la personne la plus importante du village et l'autre ne s'étant pas attendue à le voir en si bon terme avec un bébé.

-Bon j'ai eu le message de Suna, ils me tiennent au courant et cherche toujours. Bref, j'aurais peut être besoin de se petit dans un futur proche, il est très important, alors comme vous êtes compétent et que jusque là vous avez réussi à le garder en vie, et ben vous allez continuer.

-Heiiin ?

-Ouais, vous allez vivre ensemble et veillez sur le p'tit. Aucune objection n'est accepté Naruto c'est pas la peine de l'ouvrir.

-Ou vivrons nous ?

-……j'ai envi de dire chez Naruto, Shino, mais la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, s'était tellement…..enfin….

-Je vois, j'y suis allé aussi.

-Voilà donc…..

-Hey non mais dites que je sais pas tenir une piaule.

-C'est le cas Naruto, bon….

-Grrrmffff

-Héhéhé. bon, de toute manière j'aurais souvent besoin de le voir, alors je vais vous passer les clés de l'appartement ou je comptais les faire vivre. Elle chercha une enveloppe et la remit à Shino.

-Il a quoi de spécial au fait ?

-………..ce gamin vient d'une lignée très convoitée. Une fois tout les cinquante ans, un membre naît avec des facultés extraordinaires. Kazuya est cet être. Sa mère était une de mes rares amies, elle m'a prévenue de ça. Le regard de Tsunade s'était fait lointain et la tristesse ravagée ses traits.

-Et c'est quoi sa spécialité ?

-Son sang permet de guérir d'empoisonnement quels qu'ils soient, enfin c'est ce que je suppose, mais s'était le cas avec le précédent possesseur du don.

-Ouah ! le blond fit un énorme sourire au petit qui le lui rendit et qui mit ses bras autour de la nuque tannée. Naruto partit dans un petit rire de plaisir et Tsunade semblait de plus en plus surprise. Naruto semblait être une vrai mère poule, comme Iruka à ses heures perdues.

-Hm, c'est pour cela qu'il est recherché par ces mecs. Faites donc très attention à lui.

-Mais vous voulez lui faire quoi exactement ? le ton du blond était redevenu sérieux et presque grave.

-…….je ne vais pas l'utiliser contre son gré Naruto, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais dit à mon amie de venir vivre ici avec sa famille et que son enfant choisirait ce qu'il voudrait faire de son don. Il fallait le protéger de tous ceux qui voudraient son emparer. Donc jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se défendre seul, je pensais les laisser vivre ici.

-…….ok. et il repartit jouer avec l'autre.

-Et aujourd'hui, qu'allez vous donc en faire Hokage sama ?

-Il faut que je trouve une famille pour l'adopter Shino. Ensuite il restera ici comme convenu avec ses parents, et plus tard, nous verrons ce qu'il désire.

-Du moment que vous le respectez lui et ses choix, enfin même si pour le moment il ne peut rien trop dire.

-Merci pour l'appartement Hokage sama.

-Faites attention à lui.

-……….Naruto s'avança et le confia à Shino. Le gamin fit un petit caprice en le regardant avec de grands yeux larmoyant. Naruto eux un souire et l'embrassa sur le front.

-T'en fais pas Kazuya, je reviens ok ? reste avec ton grand frère Shino hm ? puis lui fit comprendre à son acolyte qu'il voulait rester avec la cinquième.

-Quelque chose à rajouter Naruto ?

-Je vais vous faire un rapport exact sur ce qu'il s'est passé…..

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

-……je voulais juste vous dire que votre amie est avec l'homme qu'elle aime, je les ai enterré moi-même au pied d'un magnifique arbre, et j'ai fait en sorte que rien ne vienne les déranger dans leur sommeil.

-…..merci…..Naruto.

-Au revoir Hokage sama.

Le blond eut un sourire et la délicatesse de la traiter avec respect. Il laissa la blonde seule, fière derrière son bureau, mais le regard plus mouillé. Lorsqu'il sortit, il entendit quelques reniflements. La grande Tsunade pleurait la perte de son amie et Naruto comprenait parfaitement cette douleur. Shino l'attendait un peu plus loin, l'enfant riait, une sorte de luciole voletant autour de lui. Naruto tendit les bras et l'enfant se pencha pour y aller, le brun le lui laissa donc et le parcours jusqu'à leur lieu de vie commun se fit en silence.

Dans l'enveloppe, ils trouvèrent le plan, l'adresse et les clés. Ils commencèrent à s'installer, visitant les lieux. Ils trouvèrent même une commode remplie de vêtements pour enfants. Le blond s'émerveilla devant eux, s'amusant à choisir dans lequel il mettrait l'enfant. Shino le laissa ainsi, sortant et revenant quelques heures plus tard avec courses et vêtements de rechange. Il entra dans l'appart et trouva Naruto lisant tranquillement un bouquin qui traînait par là, le gamin jouant avec lui. De temps à autre il se penchait pour jouer avec lui puis retournait à sa lecture. Le brun ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il en avait parler quelques instants à Kiba qu'il avait rencontré sur le chemin de l'aller. Ce dernier lui avait dit ce qu'il en pensait et ne s'était même pas moquer de la situation. Pour les histoires de cœur, l'Inuzuka ne riait jamais.

Shino fit un peu de bruit pour montrer qu'il était de retour, Naruto se leva alors et lui tapa sur l'épaule comme pour lui passer son rôle, le prévenant qu'il l'avait fait manger, puis sortit pour aller se chercher lui aussi du change. Il sortit donc, traîna un peu près d'un parc, passa chez Sakura pour lui dire qu'il était de retour. Un rituel qu'ils avaient pris, pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et que la mission assignée n'avait pas été la dernière.

Lorsqu'il revint, la nuit était tombée, il entra sans bruit, la résidence était silencieuse. Il alla dans le salon et trouva Shino endormit à même le sol, l'enfant contre lui. Naruto prit place dans le sofa et regarda le brun qui s'était mis à l'aise comme à Suna. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, à uniquement écouter leurs respirations et son cœur. Et plus il les regardait, et plus il semblait être en paix, oubliant même son but du moment. (Ramener Sasuke hein)

Et puis finalement son ventre le rappela à l'ordre, il partit donc se débarbouiller rapidement, se mettant à l'aise en enfilant un simple jogging et restant torse nu. Il regarda se que le brun avait acheté avec l'argent qu'ils avaient partagé, aucun ramen. Il grimaça en pensant qu'il devrait se mettre à la cuisine et commença à couper quelques légumes pour les faire sauter au wok.

Concentrer sur sa tâche, il n'entendit pas Shino s'asseoir à la table derrière lui, en se retournant, Naruto sursauta et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait. Le couteau se planta directement dans son pied. Après un instant de stupeur et un échange de regard avec son colocataire, Naruto retint un cri mais pas ses larmes et attrapa à pleine main le manche pour se l'enlever.

-Naruto ! fais pas ça idiot ! tu vas te vider de ton sang.

-…….Mais le blond l'avait déjà fait avant que l'autre n'arrive jusqu'à lui.

-Que ?

-…….la plaie se guérissait déjà, ne laissant derrière qu'une odeur de sang frais.

-…….Shino releva la tête et vit à cet instant la l'immense sceau qu'il avait autour de son nombril.

-…….Naruto se pencha et rassembla les quelques légumes qui s'étaient évadés du plat pour les rincer et pouvoir les mettre dans le plat.

-Au moins c'est pratique comme truc.

-Ouais parfois. Voyant qu'il ne voulait s'étendre sur le sujet, Shino en changea.

-…….tu me fais aussi à manger, je t'attendais.

-Oh. Pardon si j'avais su, j'aurais fait cela bien avant. Le blond souriait de nouveau mais semblait plus nerveux. Il se retourna, commença à cuire ses légumes et repartit pour en couper d'autres.

-…….Shino mit donc la table.

-Aiieeuuuuuu

-Hn ? le brun se pencha et vit le doigt du blond coupait profondément. Sans vraiment y penser, il attrapa la main de Naruto et enfourna son doigt dans sa bouche.

-……..il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il sentit le membre se réchauffer alors qu'il guérissait.

-Euh…..Naruto était plus rouge que rouge.

-Oui vraiment efficace.

Shino n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire, lui aussi un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Naruto n'ajouta rien et continua sa cuisine. Puis petit à petit la conversation reprit, oubliant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Chacun prit possession d'une des chambres et Naruto resta dans celle de l'enfant.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Shino se leva, il trouva Naruto un verre de lait à la main, écrivant son rapport avec attention. Le petit jouait autour de lui et essayait de se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Lorsqu'il tomba et se cogna au banc du blond, ce dernier se moqua gentiment et le chouchouta quelques instants, puis ils rirent doucement. Shino sentit son cœur faire un gros boum contre sa cage thoracique et une vague de chaleur se répandre au niveau de ses reins.

Naruto le remarqua enfin et lui fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Le brun espéra qu'il ne verrait rien, n'ayant rien derrière quoi se cacher. Plus tard, ils sortirent, habillés comme à leur habitude et après un passage rapide chez Tsunade pour le rapport, ils partirent se promener. Hinata discutait avec Sakura à un bar, ils s'arrêtèrent pour leur montrer Kazuya. La conversation allait bon train, devenant encore plus conviviale à l'arrivée de Kiba. Les deux filles s'amusaient à porter l'enfant et à se chamailler son attention.

Naruto les regardait serein, il s'était commandé un thé froid et commençait à le boire lorsqu'une main le toucha. Il sursauta, envoyant son verre sur la tête de l'intrus. Gaara eut les cheveux plaqués le long du crâne, les cheveux d'un rouge sang contrastant fortement avec sa peau blanche et refaisant sortir le turquoise ardent de ses yeux. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et une ridule apparue au coin de sa bouche, alors qu'il ne montrait jamais habituellement ses émotions, et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il soupira et ramena ses cheveux en arrière pour mieux pouvoir s'essuyer la face, grâce à la serviette que lui donner le futur Hokage.

Naruto le regardait sans rien dire, le mangeant littéralement des yeux, ne regrettant aucunement le verre qu'il venait de lui jeter à la tête. Sakura n'en perdait pas une miette et Hinata rougissait de plus belle. Kiba s'attendait à un retour et Shino continuait de boire tranquillement son deuxième café de la journée, un regard agacé derrière ses lunettes.

-Ouaaaaah, t'es sexy comme ça !

-Hu ? Gaara enleva la serviette de sa face, un air interrogateur sur la face.

-Non, sans déconner Gaara, ça te va super ! et Naruto lui faisait son sourire le plus rayonnant.

-……….

-Helloooo les amoureux, la terre à la lune. Sakura pouffait et Kiba paradait, fier de phrase.

-Ne ?

-Bonjour Sakura, Hinata…..Shino. et Kiba c'est ça.

-C'est ça. Salut. Fit Kiba en chœur avec les autres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Gaara ?

-J'ai une réunion urgente avec la cinquième, normalement je ne devrais pas être venu te voir mais bon. Temari est sur une piste, elle devrait passer te voir pour te prévenir personnellement des nouveautés.

-Ok.

-Bon j'y vais.

-Dac'. Si tu veux passer plus tard…

-Non, désolé je ne peux pas, je dois tout de suite retourner à Suna après avoir vu Godaime, j'ai un rendez vous qu'il ne faut pas que je rate.

-Bon ben tant pis. Je passerais t'emmerder un de ces jours.

-Hn…..Gaara fixait Kazuya. Tu l'as toujours ?

-Ordre de la vieille peau.

-Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.

-Non.

-……….

-C'est comme avoir un petit frère et j'adore ça.

-Hm, au moins je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Bon j'y vais. Bye.

-Merci Gaara, à plus.

Le Kazekage reprit sa route et partit vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage, rejoint par quelques anbus. Hinata en profita pour prendre congé et repartit retrouver l'équipe dont elle avait la charge, Sakura décida de l'accompagner car l'hôpital était sur sa route et elle y travaillait de temps à autre. Les trois garçons décidèrent donc de partir se promener.

Ils furent guidés par le blond vers une immense prairie toute habillée de fleur. Le blond y prit place, Shino près de lui et Kiba partit jouait avec l'enfant et Akamaru, gambadant de ci de là. Naruto soupira et fit de temps à autre des signes au couple.

Naruto s'était détendu et semblait dormir. Shino regardait son coéquipier jouait avec l'enfant qui semblait adorer les bonds que faisait l'immense chien. Kiba finit tout de même par remettre l'enfant à terre, pensant avoir assez joué, tous allaient bien jusqu'à ce que le petit qui tentait de se redresser le long d'une patte d'Akamaru ne tombe à la renverse et se blesse sur une pierre.

-OUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNNN

-KAZUYA !

-…….Shino avait à peine eu le temps de se mettre debout que le blond était déjà en train de relever le petit et de l'examiner.

-C'est rien Naruto, il a juste une égratignure.

-Là, là, ne pleure plus Kazuya je suis là. Le blond le berçait, blanc comme neige.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas Naruto ? Shino s'était accroupi devant lui.

-T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? tu vas le pourrir tu sais. Kiba regardait la blessure avec un rictus devant sa légèreté.

-J'en fais trop ? le regard bleu était plus qu'étonner.

-Ben je pense ouais. Kiba se pencha et guérit le garçonnet, connaissant la base en jutsu de guérison grâce à Hinata.

-Ben….désolé. En fait comme j'ai jamais eu personne qui me le faisait….je sais pas comment réagir dans ses situations là moi.

-………

-Et puis je veux qu'il sache que je serais toujours là pour lui moi…..je ne partirais pas….je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Naruto souriait doucement, ce qui calma le gamin et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-……….les deux autres garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant pas s'il parlait de l'abandon de Sasuke ou de la disparition de ses parents. Mais ils en conclurent que la blessure que cela avait causé chez leur ami était bien grande et sourirent donc en cœur.

-Essaie juste de ne pas t'affoler quand c'est qu'un petit coup comme ça.

-Hn….plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Naruto se redressa portant toujours son petit fardeau.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je rentre. De toute manière il faut bien qu'il mange et ensuite il a sa sieste.

-………

-C'est quoi ce regard Kiba ?

-Une vrai mère poule, pire que les filles que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Hahahaha, je prends ça comme un compliment. Je préfère ça que de ne pas m'en occuper, je veux qu'il se sache aimer, même s'il n'est pas de moi.

-………Shino sentait de nouveau cette envie irrépressible de se jeter sur le blond et Kiba le connaissait assez pour s'en rendre compte.

-Akamaru, on y va mon vieux.

-Ne ? vous pouvez resté ensemble vous deux, je peux rentrer seul. Naruto avait mis Kazuya sur ses épaules et lui montrait comment tenir.

-Non je vais y aller, j'ai rendez vous cet aprèm pour une mission avec Néji et Tenten, faut que je me prépare.

-Ok, on se chope plus tard ;

-Ouais. Amusez vous bien.

-Salut.

Kiba disparut après trois bonds de plusieurs mètres de son fidèle ami à quatre pattes et Shino se mit à la gauche du blond. Ils rentrèrent donc, Naruto riait et parler, Shino restait silencieux mais n'en perdait pas une miette et Kazuya gazouillait, heureux de sa place et de ce qu'il pouvait voir.

Naruto laissa l'enfant avec Shino pour lui préparer sa pitance. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Shino, à face découvert mis à part ses lunettes, partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors que le petit essayait toujours de se redresser. Il resta donc à la porte et les regarda, le brun aida finalement l'autre grâce à une nuée d'insecte qui le maintinrent droit, cela amusa encore plus le gamin qui partit dans un grand rire auquel Shino répondit par un large sourire.

C'est à cet instant que le cœur du blond se fit sentir, semblant se disputer sa place avec le poumon qui l'accompagnait. Cette drôle de sensation, Naruto l'avait ressentie pour une personne avant, elle était sa coéquipière et sut donc identifier le mal qui l'habitait. Il baissa la tête plus que surpris et retint son souffle lorsque main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Shino le regardait interrogateur et lui sentait une douce chaleur se propager sur sa face. Le brun le remarqua, étant plutôt direct, il décida que s'était sa chance et se pencha donc, raccourcissant de plus en plus la distance qui le séparait des lèvres de son acolyte. Naruto sentait le souffle chaud contre son visage et ne le trouva pas du tout détestable, mais plus que désirable.

-Ageeuu ?

-Hu ! le blond se pencha pour voir le petit accroché à son pantalon.

-……..

-Kazuyaaa hahaha…..dans un rire un peu gêné, il l'attrapa et le mit dans la cuisine pour le faire manger.

Shino et lui mangèrent en même temps, sans un mot. Après ça, Naruto le mit au lit et Shino le regarda faire de la porte, ne voulant pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. L'Uzumaki revint vers lui, toujours le rouge aux joue, Shino l'attrapa par la main et l'amena jusqu'au sofa. Naruto ne bougeait plus et Shino ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire, les hommes ne l'ayant jamais attiré avant.

Il décida néanmoins de se pencher à nouveau sur le blond et de voir sa réaction, ce dernier se triturait les doigts, ne semblant pas à l'aise du tout. Shino posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis scella ses lèvres lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Naruto ne sentait plus son cœur, il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Shino voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas au bruit se leva et partit ouvrir, le blond disparut dans la salle de bain pour se reprendre.

-Naruto, c'est pour toi. Shino se tenait à la chambranle de la porte et le regardait avec voracité.

-J'arrive. Le blond avait du mal à déglutir et sentit jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à coté de son ami, l'intensité de son regard sur lui.

-Ah Naruto ! Tsunade sama te demande.

-Bonjour Shizune. Un problème ?

-Non pas que je sache, elle voudrait plus d'infos sur le combat quand tu as utilisé Kyu….mais à la vue de Shino elle se reprit.

-Sur ce que j'ai fais ?

-Ou..oui.

-J'y vais. Fais bien gaffe à Kazuya.

-Hn. On reprend nos petite conversation plus tard n'est ce pas ?

-………..

Naruto avait repris des couleurs et affirma d'un mouvement de tête, Shizune les regardant sans comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, disparaissant dans le sillage du blond.

Shino resta quelques instants à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il pensait savoir ce que signifiait le Kyu qu'avait dit Shizune, mais préféra ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Il haussa les épaules pensant que cela n'était de toute manière pas une tare et décida ensuite pour se changer les idées de regarder la tv. N'arrivant pas à calmer ses hormones de cette manière, il décida de dormir. Il se cala au mieux dans le canapé et rejoignit le pays des rêves, prenant note de ce qu'il se voyait faire avec Naruto pour le reproduire dans la réalité.

Naruto parlait à Tsunade mais avait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il l'a mit sur le compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Shino. Il savait que le brun lui plaisait, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé de cette manière là. Et pourtant, cela sonnait comme une évidence et ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, sauf qu'il n'aurait pas penser que le brun puisse l'aimait. Il se demandait maintenant si l'autre ne profitait pas de la situation dut à un manque quelconque. Car il n'avait jamais vu Shino laissait entendre qu'il préférait les hommes.

De son coté, Shino gloussait dans son sommeil, la bave aux lèvres, appréciant plus que jamais le rêve qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas du genre à chercher loin, et aimer un homme ne lui faisait pas plus chaud que froid. La sonnette servit de nouveau, il grogna, la porte faillit céder sous les coups, il grogna encore plus fort, et finit par arriver à la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-NARU…SHINO ! où est Kazuya ?

-Hein ? il dort.

-Ouf.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai suivi une piste….

-….entre.

-Merci. J'ai suivi une piste je disais….apparemment ils savent ou est Kazuya. Je suis arrivée trop tard par contre sur le lieu ou ils étaient. Il ne restait qu'un des mecs, il m'a avoué qu'ils étaient en route pour ici, j'ai fait le plus vite possible et….Temari semblait angoissée.

-…….tu veux peut être qu'on aille vérifier ? mais je dormais juste ici, ils n'auraient pu passer.

-C'est pas pour te vexer, mais je veux bien.

-Allons y, c'est par là. Shino ouvrit la porte et il stoppa net.

-Quoi ?

-La fenêtre est ouverte.

-Merde.

Temari passa par la fenêtre, cherchant la piste, ayant l'habitude de les pister depuis quelques jours. Shino fit sortir l'un de ses insectes et l'envoya à Naruto puis suivit la blonde. Ils étaient sortit du village, suivant la piste, ils n'avaient que peu d'avance. Le blond était en train d'expliquer comment s'était passé le combat pour la énième fois lorsqu'il sentit le dos de sa main le gratter. Il regarda donc et vit un petit insecte qu'il reconnut. La bestiole s'envola et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, attendant qu'il la suive.

-Naruto ? Shizune et Tsunade le regardait surprises. Deux yeux rouges luisaient déjà, aucun mouvement de l'insecte ne lui échappant.

-……il y a quelque chose….. d'énormes crocs s'étaient révélés derrière la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Faut que j'y aille, je reviens plus tard.

-Euh…

En un bond, il était arrivé à la fenêtre, encastrant ses ongles dans le mur sur lequel il avait prit appuis. Il reniflait l'air environnant et décida de suivre son guide. Faisant un saut de l'ange, il se réceptionna avec grâce au sol et courut. Sakura qui allait entrer dans le bâtiment le vit partir en courant et voyant son état, décida de le suivre.

Shino et Temari était entré dans une zone qu'ils avaient jugés dangereuse. Mais la piste continuait par cet endroit et ils se devaient d'y aller. Ils se firent donc attaquer, Temari, déjà fatiguée par le combat précédent et la fatigue du voyage, avait du mal. Elle se battait tout de même avec rage, mais lorsqu'un deuxième ninja l'attaqua par le dos, elle ne put se défendre, ne l'ayant pas prévu et se fit envoyer valser plus loin. Elle reçut un choc en pleine tête et perdit connaissance.

Shino se battait toujours, mais l'homme tenait l'enfant et il ne pouvait pas bien l'attaquer. Il hésita encore plus lorsqu'il toucha Kazuya qui semblait dormir profondément. Le combat se corsa lorsque les deux autres vinrent rejoindre son adversaire. Il n'avait plus le loisir d'attaquer et ne pouvait que se défendre.

Malchanceux jusqu'au bout, l'un d'eux usait de l'élément de glace, ses insectes ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Il se défendit aussi longtemps qu'il put, mais fut bientôt à terre, le ventre en sang. Ils lui plantèrent des kunais dans les paumes, maintenant ses jambes. La fille du groupe adverse prit place sur lui à cheval, et s'amusa à promener un kunai dans la blessure qu'il avait au ventre.

-Niki, on n'a pas le temps de jouer avec lui. On nous attends pour le mioche.

-Hmmm, mais je m'amuse tellement. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas jouer avec sa copine là bas ?

-……….pourquoi pas ? qu'est ce t'en dit ? le plus jeune regardait le leader du groupe.

Mais avant qu'il ait pus répondre, une ombre se profila. La jeune femme à califourchon sur le brun eut juste le temps d'avoir peur. Elle décolla du sol, attrapée par le sommet du crâne par la poigne de fer du blond et se fit écrasée la boîte crânienne. Naruto se tenait au dessus de lui et sauta sur son autre proie qui ne l'évita pas assez vite. Naruto porta un coup, et l'homme mit en avant Kazuya.

Naruto ne pouvait plus arrêter son coup, il était trop rapide. Son poing s'écrasa contre un mur de sable, son chakra, qui avait recouvert son corps, se divisa en plusieurs bras. Deux se chargèrent de séparer les bras de l'homme, un autre de s'occuper de la chute de Kazuya. D'autres le transpercèrent au ventre et au jambe, le faisant finalement tomber à genoux. Shino tourna la tête pour que quelqu'un le stop, cet homme devait parler sur son commanditaire. Gaara se tenait près d'eux, terminant de tuer le plus jeune dans un cercueil de sable.

-Na..na…Shino cracha du sang en se tournant vers le blond.

-……….

-Ne le…laisse…pas avoir ….le dessus. Gaa…

-Naruto. Ça suffit. J'ai besoin de l'interroger. Et pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Temari…….

-…….. le blond ne lâcha pas sa proie, l'empêchant de bouger par la force de son énergie. Il se pencha sur Shino, et sa vue se troubla de plus en plus.

-Na…

-Shino….Naruto se haissait de ne pas connaître de jutsu médicaux. La main du brun lui toucha la joue, essuyant une larme.

-…T'm…..

-Uh ? le regard azuréen s'était agrandi.

-SHINO ! Sakura venait d'arrivée et se pencha sur lui pour le guérir.

-Sakura, il…

-T'en fais pas, rien que je ne puisse soigner.

Gaara plus loin relâcha sa proie qu'il n'avait pas tuée, lui ayant juste brisé quelques membres pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, puis se tourna vers l'ennemi que tenait toujours le blond. ce dernier semblait souffrir plus que tous, et Naruto le maintenait toujours fermement sans aucune pitié, alors qu'il caressait pour le moment, avec douceur, la joue du brun.

-Naruto ?

-Oui Gaara.

-Relâche le, je m'en occupe.

-……..

-J'ai besoin de les interroger pour savoir qui et ou.

-…….bien.

Le blond lâcha donc l'autre et se rendit près de Temari qui venait de se relever à l'aide de Gaara. Naruto le laissant ainsi s'occuper pleinement de l'homme. Lorsque Sakura eut fini avec Shino, elle s'occupa de Temari qui n'avait presque rien et se tourna ensuite vers l'homme. Elle fit le strict minimum pour lui, l'empêchant ainsi de mourir. Ensuite ils retournèrent au village, Naruto s'étant calmé et confié l'enfant au bon soin de la rosée. Il portait Shino et sentait son cœur lui faire mal, la peur de le perdre lui avait fait tellement peur.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du village, Sakura les suivant car portant l'enfant. A l'appartement, Naruto mis Shino au lit et Sakura se chargea de l'enfant. Elle ferma la pièce et colla un sceau sur la fenêtre, empêchant quiconque de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Elle se rendit dans la même pièce que ses deux amis et trouva Naruto, posant légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Le blond en la voyant se leva et la serra dans ses bras, l'air soulagé et un peu perdu à la fois, elle lui tapota dans le dos et Shino les regardait du coin de l'œil, s'étant réveillé en sentant une fine chaleur sur sa bouche.

Il tiqua en voyant la scène mais ne dit rien. Sakura s'écarta et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et partit après un dernier signe d'au revoir et en le prévenant sur la sécurité qu'elle avait prise avec l'enfant. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, prenant note sur tout ce qu'elle disait sur la situation de ces deux colocataires. Il fit un tour dans la chambre de Kazuya et l'embrassa sur le front puis retourna au chevet de Shino.

Ce dernier faisait semblant de dormir. Il sentit le blond se glisser dans son lit, mettant sa main sur son torse, et dont la respiration se régularisa vite. Le brun se rendormit presque aussitôt, plus du tout jaloux de la scène antérieur avec sa coéquipière. Quelque chose gênait Naruto, il la repoussa, mais elle revient encore et encore. Il ouvrit un œil et tomba nez à nez avec une touffe de cheveux.

-Guééé ?

-…….

-Shino ? tu fous quoi ?

-Je tricote. La réponse laissa sans voix le blond.

-………

-Hahaha, tu devrais voir ta tête. Bon….j'arrête.

-………le brun se redressa, arrêtant d'embrasser le cou tanné ou s'étalait déjà de nombreux suçons.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveiller et…

-Mais qui t'a dit de stopper d'abord ?

-Hein ummmphhhh

_**P'tit lemon passager :**_

Naruto l'avait renversé en arrière et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, ce qui fit sourire le brun qui y ajouta la langue et fut bientôt rejoint par l'organe de son conjoint. Après une petite bataille, leurs bouches se séparèrent. Shino se redressa, encerclant les hanches du blond de ses bras et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Pendant l'échange, le brun promena ses mains sous le haut de son amant qui frémissait lorsqu'il frôlait certains endroits.

Naruto lui enleva son haut et l'embrassa le long de son cou, descendant sur son torse ou il tortura les petits boutons de chairs avec un certain plaisir. Shino fit voler lui aussi ses hauts et le chevaucha, l'embrassa et le léchouillant, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Naruto laissa ses mains s'aventurer sous le pantalon de son amant, il le lui enleva et le renversa avant de tracer un sillon de ses lèvres à sa hampe qu'il avait découverte.

Shino sursauta quand le blond l'enfourna, y imposant son rythme et en continuant de le caresser. Il finit par joindre l'une de ses mains à celle de Shino et se redressa, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, échangeant leurs langues. Shino en profita pour prendre en main la verge de son amant qu'il massa de plus en plus vite. Naruto avait stoppé le baiser, le nez dans ses cheveux, gémissant à son oreille, lui griffant le dos de plaisir.

Le brun qui en avait profité pour humidifier ses doigts prépara Naruto qui se cambra un peu plus, finissant par s'habituer à l'étrange présence. Shino repoussa un peu le blond qui le regarda dans les yeux, échangeant un regard embrumait de plaisir. A genoux, il s'abaissa doucement sur le sexe dresser, se contractant au début puis se laissant aller.

Leurs respirations se mélangeaient, front contre front, Naruto avala difficilement sa salive, il était arrivé au plus loin qu'il pouvait s'empaler. Shino s'empara de ses lèvres, son amant enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et doucement, ils se mirent à se déhancher. Les premiers râles du blond furent de douleurs, mais le plaisir s'y substitua vite, augmentant lorsque son compagnon imprégna un même mouvement sur son sexe.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, accélérant la cadence, Naruto jeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il jouit, Shino donna encore quelques coups de hanches et le suivit dans un grognement de plaisir. Le blond s'écroula sur lui et il le prit dans ses bras, se couchant finalement l'un contre l'autre dans le silence de l'appartement. Naruto se redressa une dernière fois et l'embrassa goulûment avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou et de s'endormir. Shino fit de même, s'endormant en suivant le rythme cardiaque de son ami.

_**Fin lemon**_

Shino se réveilla, Naruto n'était plus là. Il se leva et le trouva dans la cuisine, à table, le petit jouant calmement près de lui. L'après midi était bien avancé, ils avaient dormi un long moment. Le brun se pencha et embrassa le blond qui écrivait papiers sur papiers.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Mon rapport. Va te changer, ensuite tu complètes pendant que je ferais pareil.

-……..

-Après on y va. Allez dépêche toi.

-…….ok.

Quand ils eurent finit, Naruto attrapa la main du brun, prit dans l'autre Kazuya et fila dans les rues de Konoha. Ils se rendirent directement au bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto prit place dans un siège et regarda droit dans les yeux Tsunade. Elle regarda de droite à gauche, interrogeant Shino du regard et Shizune qui était resté à la porte.

-Oui ?

-J'ai fait mon rapport, voilà. Il lui tendit une pile de document.

-…….mais encore ? pour que tu sois aussi dans les temps….

-J'ai une requête.

-…….

-Je veux garder Kazuya.

-…….les sourcils de Tsunade avait faillit s'échapper de son front.

-S'il vous plaît.

-Je voudrais qu'il ait des parents Naruto. Sakura m'a bien dit comment tu t'en occupés c'est vrai mais…

-On sort ensemble.

-Pardon ? les yeux marron fixaient les lunettes noires.

-Euh…oui…Shino s'était peut être pas le truc à dire comme ça. Mais le brun s'en ficha et s'approcha de Naruto puis l'embrassa.

-On sort ensemble.

-……..

-Hihihi, Nato….nato….. Kazuya se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Hahaha, c'est presque ça Kazuya mais…la réplique du gamin et le sourire du blond avaient convaincus la blonde.

-Bon. J'ai rien contre les gays et encore moins contre vous deux. Seul le temps me dira si j'ai raison.

-Hein ?

-J'accepte que vous le gardiez, mais…..

-Vous en faites pas Hokage sama, je compte pas mourir de si tôt, ni faillir à la tâche je les aime trop ces deux là. Et puis j'ai encore Sasuke à ramener moi.

-Hm, c'est plutôt ça qui me fait peur, ça et l'Akatsuki. Mais comme je disais, seul le temps me dira si j'ai eu raison.

-YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! viens Shino on va prevenir tout le monde et pis ce soir c'est ma tournée générale de ramen.

-………..huhuhu

-Bon et bien au moins il y en a un que ça amuse d'avoir un excité pareil pour compagnon.

-Hahaha, jalouse Tsunade sama ?

-…….

-Hum, pardon. Shizune sifflota et repartit, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Cette nuit là, tout ceux présent du groupe arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku ou Naruto leur offrit ramen sur ramen, en faisant prendre à Kazuya qui avait l'air d'adorer ça. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient surprirent un peu au début, mais chacun étant assez ouvert d'esprit, ne dirent rien. Il y eu bien quelques raclements de gorge, mais rien qui ne diminua la bonne humeur du trio.

Plus loin, quelques rares passant accélèrent la cadence près du bureau de l'Hokage. Dans la nuit si calme, résonnait dans les tréfonds des cachots des cris de douleurs et un rire diabolique d'un frère et d'une sœur.


End file.
